Same Coin Different Side
by GleeFan19
Summary: Santana is a rich bitchy cheerleader and Brittany is a poor witty badass, On the outside they don't have much in common but what about when they get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Pierce has got herself quite a reputation, and so does Santana Lopez. However these girls couldn't be more different.

* * *

"Brittany Pierce!" Mrs. Smith shouts from her desk "You weren't given detention so you could take a nap!"

In the back of the room sits Brittany laying with her head down, she slowly pick's up her head and looks up at Mrs. Smith "I'm going to nap or I'm going to leave and make your job 20 times harder... the choice is yours"

Mrs. Smith says nothing Brittany takes that as her cue to lay her head back down on the desk and fall back asleep.

* * *

"Santana Lopez!" Sue Slyvester yells across the gym "I didn't make you Captain so that you could make these girls worse!"

"It's like she is incapable of a nice comment" Santana says under her breath.

"Go home!" Sue yells frustrated.

Santana sighs as she grabs her gym bag, she headed to her locker to get her books on her way to her locker, she passes Brittany Pierce the girl who is just as popular as the Captain of the cheerios.

That is about the only thing they have in common, Santana comes from a rich family while Brittany rarely has more then $20 to her name. Santana drives her Audi to school that she got for her last birthday and Brittany rides her motorcycle that she built from scratch. Santana wears her cheerleading uniform, while Brittany wears a lot of leather and black.

Brittany winks at Santana as she passes her and in response Santana just rolls her eyes.

* * *

"You should really stop smoking" says Rachel Berry as she walked up to Brittany who was in her usual spot under the bleachers.

The blonde responds to the comment by taking another puff of her cigarette "Do have it?"

Rachel nodded as she opened her backpack pulling out Brittany's homework for Spanish, Math, and English. If it wasn't for Rachel, Brittany wouldn't be passing any of her classes.

"Thank you, Rachel" Brittany say's as she takes the papers from Rachel.

Rachel has been doing Brittany's homework for the past 2 years, Rachel isn't sure why she continues to do Brittany's homework it is not like Brittany is making her but it is just their routine now. Rachel considers her and Brittany good friends, when Rachel first moved her two years ago Brittany stopped anyone from picking on her and has continued to do so.

Quinn who is Brittany's best friend and also friends with benefits joins the two girls under the bleachers. Quinn is a lot like Brittany, she doesn't come from much and she also wears a lot of leather.

Quinn ignores Rachel as she passes her to get to Brittany, giving Brittany a kiss on the lips then taking a drag of the cigarette.

* * *

"Santana, Where is your homework?" Mrs. Smith asks bringing Santana out of her day dreaming.

"I didn't do it, talk to Sue" Santana said rolling her eyes, she gets away with a lot of stuff being a cheerio.

"Will do." Mrs. Smith said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks" Santana replied smugly.

After Mrs. Smith heads back to her desk, Sam who is Santana's boyfriend of 6 months leans over "Are you still coming to my place after school?"

Santana just shrugged, she could think of a million other things she'd rather do then go to his house, she was only dating him to ensure her win for Prom Queen.

* * *

Brittany wasn't always like this.. She was once a soccer star. She was suppose to be the next big thing, she had secured a spot with youth national team and everything. That is until she shattered her right knee 3 years ago.

Brittany would never be able to completely recover and suddenly her one ticket out of Lima was also shattered.

Brittany grew bitter towards the world and everyone around her except Rachel and Quinn.

If It wasn't for Quinn, Brittany would probably have died from a drug overdose along time ago. Brittany had gotten addicted to her pain medication and nearly overdosed twice, Quinn was able to get her clean. Now Brittany only smokes weed and Cigarettes.

* * *

Santana wasn't always like this... she used to value other people's feelings. Santana hadn't been popular in middle school but when she hit puberty in high school everything had changed. She did a complete 360 overnight she became popular, and she let it get to her head.

Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. Over time she just became meaner and meaner, she lost all of her real friends and replaced them with people who would listen to her every word and do what she said. No one knew the real her anymore not even Santana.

* * *

"Mrs. Smith I'm starting to think I'm your favorite student" Brittany smiled as she took a seat in her normal spot for dentation.

"Well, I wouldn't want to confuse you. You are not" Mrs. Smith said. "If you would actually come to class every once in awhile you would know this."

"Touché" Brittany said putting her head down.

Right as Brittany was falling asleep someone stormed into the class room. Brittany looked up , It was Santana Lopez.

"YOU GAVE ME DENTITION" Santana yelled.

"Yep. You wanted me to talk to Sue so I did and we both agreed that dentition was the perfect place for you to spend your afternoon." Mrs. Smith replied smugly. "Take a seat Ms. Lopez, You'll be here awhile."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, and this made Santana even more angry.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana sneered.

Brittany continued to laugh.

"You wont be laughing when I..." Santana began to threaten but was interrupted by Brittany who now had a straight face.

"Let's get one thing straight cupcake, I'm not one of your little minion's you can't threaten me." Brittany said squinting her eyes at Santana.

As much as Santana hated to admit it, She was threatened by Brittany.

"I think you finally got what you deserve" Brittany continued.

"Like I care what a lowlife like you thinks" Santana's say rolling her eyes.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Smith shouts.

* * *

On Brittany's way out of the school she stops when she hears singing, she follows the voices and it leads her to the glee club. Rachel is in the club but she never bothered to pay it much attention. They are actually better then she thought they would be.

Rachel see's Brittany through the door and waves her in, Brittany just shakes her head 'no'

"Creeping again are we?" Santana says as she sees Brittany peering through the door.

"You should take a look, then you can see some real talent which not what you and your cheerios do everyday" Brittany strikes back.

"Please we both know deep down you wish you could what we do" Santana said smugly.

"Twirl in a short skirt? I'm good sweetheart" Brittany smirked.

"Twirling a skirt doesn't win you a state championship" Santana said as she started walking away.

"I know, which one of you slept with Judge?" Brittany says laughing.

Santana ignores Brittany and continues down the hall.

"It was you wasn't it?" Brittany said laughing even harder.

* * *

It was Mr. & Mrs. Lopez's dream come true that their daughter was head cheerio and very popular, they believe that your image is everything.

Mr. Lopez is a doctor and Mrs. Lopez is a lawyer both are rarely ever home, which allows Santana to throw many house parties.

Even though Santana's parents are not around often she feels the most pressured by them, She wants nothing more to live up to their expectations not matter who she has to step on to get there.

* * *

Ms. Pierce was a hard working nurse would can barely afford her rent, but loves her two daughters more then anything.

Brittany spends a lot of time watching her younger sister Jessica because her mom is always at work.

Ms. Pierce has dark brown hair and light brown eyes and Jessica looks just like her, Brittany however looks a lot like her dad who has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Mr. Pierce left his family almost 4 years ago, it was probably for the better, he was a drunk and spent all their money on drugs.

Brittany works at the local dance studio on the weekends to help with bills.

* * *

"This food taste like throw up" Quinn said as she put her school lunch down on the table in the cafeteria.

"The definition on insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting a different result" Brittany said as she took a bite of her Peanut Butter and Jelly.

"Fair enough, where did you get that from?" Quinn asks as she takes a bite of Brittany's sandwich.

"I don't know I probably read it on Tumblr" Brittany said shrugging.

Rachel said down across from Brittany "Why is Santana Lopez staring at you?"

Both Brittany and Quinn look up and across the cafeteria at Santana Lopez who is in fact staring at her. Brittany gave her a seductive wink and blew her kiss which made Santana uncomfortable enough to look away, Quinn and Brittany can't help but laugh.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I'm going to continue... what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just want to be clear because many people have said something about Brittany and Quinn's friends with benefit... I'm going to continue with that story line. P.S. just because they have blonde hair does not mean they look like sisters.**

* * *

"Quinn if you don't get off me I'll kick your ass" Brittany yells trying to get Quinn who was sitting in her stomach while Jessica tried to get the remote from Brittany's grip.

"Language!" Melissa shouted from the kitchen.

"No one wants to watch G.I. Joe for the 5th time!" Quinn shouts.

Finally, Jessica is able to break the remote free from Brittany's hand.

"HA," Jessica yells out in victory.

"Mother! I'm being abused!" Brittany shouts out to her mother.

"Daughter! I'm slaving over a hot meal for you!" Melissa chimes in.

Tonight was one of the rare night that Melissa was home for dinner, usually when she isn't home Brittany and Jessica just eat things that could be microwaveable. So it's nice to have her home for a nice good meal.

* * *

Santana and her Parents are out at a fancy restaurant, most of the time when both of her parents are home they go out to eat. Sometimes Santana wished that she could just get a nice home cooked meal made by her mom, Santana, however, has become quite the cook since she got tired of having cereal for dinner whenever her parents weren't home.

"How is the team looking?" Mrs. Lopez asks her daughter.

"Um... Good" Santana replied.

"Well it better be better then good if you want to win the state championship," Mr. Lopez said.

"It will be, I promise."

* * *

Once Brittany and Quinn finished cleaning the dishes from dinner, they headed to Brittany's room, the room was small, she had black curtains that covered her only window in the room, she had at least 20 posters on her walls, and her bed was twin size.

Quinn pushed Brittany onto the bed and straddled her hips "Why was Santana Lopez staring at you today?"

Brittany shrugged.

"You don't know?" Quinn said with a small

knowing Brittany knows more than she is saying.

"Well... I may have pissed her off a little bit.." Brittany said

"Maybe she was plotting your death" Quinn joked.

"Probably so if I come up missing in the next few days you know where to look" Brittany laughed.

Brittany flipped Quinn over so Quinn was on her back and she leaned in and whispered seductively "Or maybe she was checking me out"

Quinn said nothing and just took Brittany's shirt off.

* * *

Santana was trying to watch the new episode of Grey's Anatomy, but Sam is over and keeps trying to have sex.

"Sam, My parents are home," Santana said trying to make an excuse.

"They are sleeping," Sam said leaning in for a kiss, but Santana stops him by putting her hands out. "C'mon Santana, what am I doing wrong?"

Santana sighs "Nothing, Sam"

"One minute you are all over me and the next minute its like I don't even exist," Sam said confused.

"You are right," Santana said moving to straddle his lap.

Sam smiles and removes his shirt.

* * *

"What's up Cupcake?" Brittany says to Santana who standing at her locker putting books in.

"Don't call me that" Santana said.

"I'll call you whatever you like," Brittany says with a wink.

Santana and Brittany's faces are inches apart.

"Better watch it almost sounds like you are hitting on me," Santana said as she slams her locker shut.

"Well, I figured you were crushing on me since you couldn't stop staring at me yesterday" Brittany smiled.

"In your dreams," Santana said squinting her eyes at Brittany "I was just thinking of all they ways I could ruin you"

Santana smiled and started walking away.

"I'll see you later, cupcake" Brittany shouted after the cheerleader.

* * *

Santana and Brittany are currently both in their Human Studies class together.

"Okay, Now moving on to our semester project," Ms. Holiday says excited while the whole class lets out a groan,

"This is going be fun!" Ms. Holiday tries to ensure "I'm going to assign you each a partner, and you then will create a presentation showing us who that person really is.. You can use photos, videos, anything you want.. Just be creative! I already have a list of partners and there will be no changes!"

Ms. Holiday puts the partner list on the overhead, Brittany and Santana immediately start searching for their name, they find it. Their hands both shoot up sat the same time.

"No changes! and this project will be 40% of your grade" Ms. Holiday says.

Brittany and Santana look at each other. Brittany gets up a takes and walks over to Santana and takes a seat next to her "What's up Buddy?"

Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel were all under the bleacher talking about what song Rachel should sing for NYADA audition but are interrupted when Santana storms in.

* * *

"Meet me at the mall right after school," Santana says to Brittany not even acknowledging the Quinn or Rachel.

"As you wish" Brittany replied, Santana rolls her eyes and stomps off.

"Guys! Can you believe I get to hang out with the Santana Lopez?" Brittany says sarcastically, Rachel and Quinn both starting laughing.

* * *

As Santana requested Brittany met her right after school at the mall in the food court. They've been here for about 10 minutes and neither of them has said anything yet.

"I'm surprised you wanted to meet somewhere so public," Brittany said breaking the silence.

"Well I surely wasn't going to invite you to my house for the fear you'd steal something and I'm scared that id leaves your house with a disease," Santana said.

Brittany didn't respond she pulled out her notebook on the top of the page she wrote Santana Lopez right under she put a bullet and wrote scared, Santana watched Brittany as she did this, but didn't say anything.

Brittany got a text from her mom asking if she could pick up Jessica from school, Brittany was quick to reply with a yes.

"I need to go," Brittany said standing up, putting her notebook back into her bag.

"What? we haven't even started" Santana said annoyed.

As Brittany made her way to the exit Santana followed closely behind.

"I need to pick up my sister" Brittany explained.

"You have a sister?" Santana asks sounding surprised.

"Yep," Brittany says as she makes her way to her bike.

"How old is she?" Santana asks still following Brittany.

"9" Brittany answers as she gets on her bike.

"What's her name?" Santana asks.

"What is with all of the questions," Brittany asks getting very annoyed.

"We are doing a project!" Santana scuffed.

Brittany tried to kick start her bike but it wasn't starting.

"Damn it!" Brittany shouts.

Santana laughs and starts to walk away but Brittany stops her. "Can you give me a ride?"

"No," Santana says and continues her way to her car.

"Fine, Then I won't do the project." Brittany threatened.

Santana groaned "Fine!"

* * *

Brittany and Santana are outside Jessica's school waiting for it to get out.

"Her name is Jessica," Brittany says.

Santana looks at Brittany but says nothing.

"I have an idea for our project," Brittany says.

"And what is that?" Santana questions.

"How about we both pick one thing that shows the other person who they really are or why they are the way that they are," Brittany said trying to explain her idea.

"Sounds, Interesting.." Santana nodded.

They hear the school bell ring, Brittany gets out of the car looking for Jessica she finally see's her and waves her over.

"Hey girl, Hey," Brittany says with a sassy tone to Jessica. Santana can't help but laugh at how Brittany is being such a dork.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted you to stop stalking me?" Jessica joked using a fake Boston accent.

"Get in the car" Brittany laughed as she pushed her chair forward so Jessica could climb into the back since Santana's Audi was a two door car.

Brittany pushes the chair back buckles up, Jessica is sitting in the middle in the back she peers her head forward and looks at Santana then at Brittany "Who is this?"

Brittany laughs at her sister's boldness "Jessica this is Santana, Santana this is Jessica"

Santana mumbles a hello.

"Are you always this talkative?" Jessica asks Santana.

Brittany starts cracking up, Santana just rolls her eyes and ignores both of them.

* * *

Santana is parked outside of Brittany's house.

"Thank you, Santana," Jessica says as she gets out of the car and heads inside the house.

Brittany stays for a minute before also saying "Thank you"

"You guys are too much alike" Santana states.

Brittany laughs and shakes her head "Nah, She'll be 20 times better" and with that Brittany also heads inside.

Santana can't help but notice how small the house, and apart of wishes, she didn't think about these things.

* * *

 **I'm not trying to torture any one with Santana/Sam and Brittany/Quinn but I thinks it's important to show them in other relationships.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Saturday morning and Santana had picked up Brittany because today Santana was going to show Brittany why she the way she is, and then maybe Brittany would be able to see who she really is.

"Where are you taking me?" Brittany questions as she gets into Santana's car.

"You'll see," Santana says.

Santana stops at a convenient store and picks up some flowers. A few minutes later they arrive at a cemetery.

They park the car, Santana leads Brittany who is following slowly behind. They finally stop Brittany looks down at the tombstone; it's the tombstone for 'Nathanial Lopez'

"Santana..." Brittany begins to say.

"This is my older brother" Santana explains.

"What happened?" Brittany asks.

"He died from a brain tumor my 8th-grade year" Santana explained.

"So this is why you are a bitch?" Brittany asked.

"No.. My parents care more about their image than anything" Santana took a deep breath for continuing, "Nate was their golden boy, he had been accepted into Harvard he was going to become this great lawyer, so when he died all of the attention was turned on me…Suddenly I had to get straight A's, suddenly I had to be perfect, suddenly I had to make up for the loss of their son."

Brittany is surprised that Santana is able to keep it together because she almost feels like crying for her.

"I learned to get what you want you had to do whatever it takes to get it, even if that means being a bitch and being alone," Santana said her voice full of remorse.

"I'm sorry" Brittany whispered.

Santana looked at Brittany and almost as if a switch flipped on she rolled her eyes at Brittany, "I don't need your sympathy, I need an A."

* * *

Now it was Brittany's turn but Brittany insisted that they take her motorcycle which had just gotten fixed, Santana agreed after Brittany threatened her A.

Santana felt uncomfortable leaving her car in Brittany's neighborhood she dropped Brittany off at her house then parked at a nearby restaurant where Brittany picked her up. Brittany drove the girls to the dance studio she works at.

Santana hated to admit to herself but she really liked being on Brittany's motorcycle.

Brittany led Santana through the very big building to a big room with mirrors everywhere and in the middle of the room was a piano, Brittany walked over to it and pulled out the bench and took a seat.

"How is this going to tell me anything about?" Santana asks confused.

"Music is the great form of expression" Brittany smiled.

"Let's just get this over with" Santana sighed.

Brittany nodded her smile fading as she gently pressed on the keys of the piano.

"Four years old  
With my back to the door  
All I could hear  
Was the family war  
Your selfish hands  
Always expecting more  
Am I your child?  
Or just a charity award?"

Santana was very taken back by Brittany's voice, It was beautiful.

"Hopeless  
You're hopeless  
Oh father  
Please father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh father  
Please father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter"

Santana had tears in her eyes, Brittany's voice was full of emotion.

"It's been five years  
Since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
I can be manipulated  
Only so many times  
Before even I Love You  
Starts to sound like a lie"

Brittany's voice cracked, Santana gently put her hand on the blonde's back.

"Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl?

How could you push me

Out of your world?

Lied to your flesh and your blood!

Put your hands on the ones

That you swore you loved!

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl?

How could you throw me

Right out of your world

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved"

Brittany belted out the last line and within seconds the room was filled with silence, Suddenly Santana realized there were tears running down her face.

"Brittany.." Santana breathed out.

Brittany stood up and faced Santana moved closer to her until they were inches apart, Brittany brought her her hands up to Santana's cheeks and gently wiped away Santana's tears.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany says as she drops Santana off at her car.

"Yeah I guess so," Santana says as she watches Brittany ride off.

Santana sits in her car for a few minutes before she starts sobbing, if she is being honest she isn't sure why she is sobbing maybe because of Brittany's song or maybe because she visited her Brother's grave today the first time in a year.

* * *

The next school day Santana was outside waiting for Brittany, she knows the blonde aways comes late to school.

"Santana?" Brittany said breaking the Latina out of her daydream.

"Oh hey," Santana acting surprised to run to Brittany.

"Are you waiting for me?" Brittany smirked

Santana faked a laugh "No!"

"Then what are you doing out here?" Brittany questioned her smirk still in place.

"Just getting fresh air." Santana lied. "Get that smirk off your face"

"Well I'm going to go to class now," Brittany said as she started walking away.

"Wait," Santana said stopping the blonde.

Brittany stopped.

"Do you want to go on a road trip?" Santana asked.

"Where?" Brittany asked turning around looking at the blonde.

"Los Angeles" Santana stated.

"Los Angeles?" Brittany said in disbelief "That's like a 36-hour drive"

"Yeah I know" Santana nodded.

"Let me call my mom then we can go."

* * *

Brittany told her mom that she was going on a camping trip with the school and with Quinn and Rachel backing up her story her mom believed her, there really was a camping trip but they weren't going more than 30 minutes out of Ohio.

"Let's go," Brittany said as she threw her bag in the back of Santana's car. "Where do your parents think you are going?"

"The school camping trip," Santana said as she pulled out of Brittany's driveway.

"You lied," Brittany said shocked.

"Shut up," Santana said rolling her eyes but letting out a small chuckle.

"Why are we going to Los Angeles?" Brittany asked she really didn't care where they were going she just wanted to go.

"You'll know soon," Santana said mysteriously.

* * *

They were about 12 hours into the drive, after about 5 hours of Santana driving she had to get over the fear of letting Brittany drive her car because she was so tired.

Brittany was able to find a nice motel to stop at for the night. Santana came out of the lobby with one key in her hand.

"They only had one room with one bed so you are sleeping on the floor," Santana said as she threw Brittany the keys.

Brittany didn't protest.

"I'm going to shower," Santana said as she opened the motel door.

As Santana showered Brittany grabbed the spare pillow and blanket from the closet and made herself comfy on the floor.

Santana came out to see a sleeping Brittany on the floor, and she couldn't help but feel bad for blonde so she gently woke her up.

"Brittany, get into the bed," Santana said sternly turning off the lights.

Brittany again didn't protest and got into bed with Santana.

"Why me?" Brittany asks Santana.

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned.

"Why did you bring me?" Brittany sighed.

"I just wanted too"

"Goodnight" Brittany whispered.

"Goodnight" Santana whispered back.

* * *

 **They are headed to LA! The song Brittany sung was "Love For The Daughter" By: Demi Lovato, All the lyrics I put in the chapter were important to the story.**


End file.
